Highschool: The Punk And The Pervert
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: Flashy chains, dyed hair, tongue piercings, permanent smirk, blond hair, green eyes. That was Arthur. Brilliant clothes, styled hair, coy smirk, brown hair, violet eyes. This was Francine. Who would've thought high school would be like this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hehe, I know I shouldn't be doing this but…I wanted to try Gakuen! Don't kill me! *Hides***

**There will be some female characters you'll have to watch out for. We'll have: Fem!US, Fem!Prussia, Fem!Sweden, Fem!Germany, Fem!Poland, Fem!France, Fem!Spain, Fem!Greece, Fem!Australia and Fem!Russia. I'll add more as I go. The **_**Pairings**_** that'll be here are:**

FrUK**, **PruAus**, **JapanxAmerica**, **SpaMano**, **PolandxLithuania**, **SuFin**, **AustraliaxNew Zealand** and **CanadaxUkraine **not to mention many more.**

**Also watch out for **_Canada's overprotective brother syndrome__**. **_**And for **_Punk Arthur _**too.**

**I'm thinking I'll tell you all their names right now so you don't get confused.**

**America- **Amelia Jones

**France- **Francine Bonnefoy

**Canada- **Matthew Williams

**England- **Arthur Kirkland

**Australia- **Kylee Walters

**New Zealand- **Aidan Grace

**Prussia- **Gilberta Beilschmidt

**Germany- **Luise Beilschmidt

**Spain- **Isabel Fernandez Carriedo

**South Italy- **Lovino Vargas

**North Italy- **Feliciano Vargas

**Sweden- **Susann Oxenstierna

**Finland- **Tino Väinämöinen

**Poland-** Felicja Lukasiewicz

**Lithuania- **Toris Lorinaitis

**Greece- **Harmonia Karpusi

**Russia-** Anya Braginskaya

**Austria- **Roderich Edelstein

**Japan- **Kiku Honda

**Hungary- **Elizaveta Hedevary

**Sorry, the characters, since I'm not really good with them, might be OOC at times. I apologize again for not updating my other stories. Please support this one like you've done with all the others. I love you guys. All of you. **

**Please Review.**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

Hetalia International Academy, a prestigious school only for the best of the best. A school for genii. A school that is world renowned for the students that have left its halls and gone on to change the world.

It was also, Arthur's new school. Arthur stared up at the main building, sighing and running a hand through his hair. There were some things he already didn't like about the school. The school uniform was one of those things. The uniform comprised of a white shirt, dark blue tie, white sweater vest, a dark blue blazer and horrible dark blue plaid pants. Yes, Arthur didn't like it one bit. The girls were a bit better off. They had a red plaid skirt and a white shirt. And a tie. Even the blue blazers made them look better.

Arthur sighed again. This was going to be hell. Before continuing with the story, let's find out who Arthur is first, shall we? Arthur Kirkland is a sixteen year old teenager with blond hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. He came from England all the way here, that is, to America. _America_. The Englishman was, rightfully, ticked off. Anyways, ignoring the little flashback like thing, let us return to the present situation.

Arthur was done staring at the building and was walking up the stairs, his ripped jeans, graffitied t-shirt, green streaks and ear and tongue piercings seemed very out of place. People paused on their way to their classes to study the new arrival, staring and whispering. The green eyed blond ignored the whispers, flashing smirks at the girls and occasionally flipping skirts with a wink and sly smirk. Girls were all over him. The Englishman made his way to the admissions office, shoving the doors open and stalking inside, looking around languidly and flashing a bored look at the receptionist.

"Hello. Are you Arthur Kirkland?" asked the bright and chipper young woman manning the table. Arthur gave a noncommittal shrug, eyeing the place again before giving a nod when she failed to understand that _yes,_ _he was Arthur bloody Kirkland_. The woman eyed him and wrinkled her nose slightly before tapping away on her computer.

"Welcome to Hetalia International, Arthur! You'll be boarding, right? Well, as you probably already know, Hetalia has co-ed dorms…" The woman rattled on and on about the school with Arthur just looking around, appearing rather bored. To be honest, he _was_ bored. He just wanted to get to his dorms and listen to loud music. The receptionist, whose name was apparently Melissa, finally stopped talking and handed Arthur his room keys, telling his to _sign this paper please, _and to _not disturb the girl you'll be sharing the room with_. The Englishman signed the paper and said something along the lines of, _I won't do anything with the girl_, and sighed, wrinkling his nose as Melissa gave him a plastic bag.

"Here's your uniform Arthur. And once again, welcome to Hetalia International."

"Whatever," was the only reply the peppy receptionist got before the blond trudged away to his room. He walked down the corridors, ignoring the looks he received, and stopped in front of the door to his room. Before he could do anything, the door flew open and a girl stared up at him, a bright smile on her face. _So this is my roommate_, he mused, studying the girl.

The girl had short blond hair, with one piece that seemed to defy gravity and stand up, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a skirt and a crop top, baring a toned and bronzed stomach. She eyed him for a second before smiling even more brightly.

"Hey dude! You must be my new roomie! It's great to finally meet you! Do you _know_ how bored I was getting being all alone with no one to talk to? I heard you were British. Is that true? What kind of…"

The girl asked rapid fire questions which Arthur barely understood, and he stared at her. So she was American. Explains her annoying attitude. She was pretty good looking too. The male sighed, running a hand through his hair and finally shoving his way into the room, ignoring her yelp of protest as his bag scraped her arm. He tossed his bag onto the only other bed in the room and grunted, eyeing the walls.

"Dude! Did ya even listen to me?" whined the girl. He finally turned to roll his eyes at her, snorting and crossing his arms.

"Whatever, love. Now do me a favor and shut up. You looked prettier before you open your mouth."

That shut the girl up. At least for a second. She had a light blush on her cheeks before she grinned.

"So you _are _British! I _knew _it! What's your name? I'm Amelia!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes and unrolled posters which he took out from his bags. They were of various bands, and some of them were ones he had painted himself. Yes, he was proud of them.

"Arthur Kirkland, darling. Now, are you just going to stand there or do something too? It's rude to stare." Amelia pouted and studied him before huffing and putting her hands on her hips. The punk snorted, leering at her until she felt a bit more self-conscious. "Now _that, _sweetheart, was _the_ most feminine move _ever_. And if you're done staring at me, I'm going outside," he said. However, before he could even open the door, the door swung open by itself. Standing in the doorway was a boy with light blond hair that was down to his shoulders, silver rimmed glasses and violet eyes. He had a stuffed polar bear in his hands and was watching the other male in the room carefully.

"Hello. You use be new, eh?" he greeted, his voice soft and quiet. Arthur shrugged, pulling his iPod out from his bag and stuffing it in one of the pockets of his leather jacket. He pulled headphones out, decorated with the Union Jack, and changed out of his sneakers into boots with steel caps. After studying himself for a second he turned to the boy at the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the surprised look on his face.

"Done staring at me, love?" he asked, feeling slightly irritated at all he staring that was going on, before shoving past him and putting his headphones on, turning the music up loud and striding down the corridor.

His plan was soon ruined when he crashed into someone. The other person fell down and Arthur resisted the urge to shout at them. He looked down and found a girl glaring up at him. And she was an albino. He offered her a hand and hauled her up, putting his headphones around his neck and eyeing her openly before smirking.

"Sorry about that, love. Didn't mean to make you fall," he said smoothly, watching her dust herself. To his surprise the girl rolled her eyes, scarlet eyes, and smirked right back.

"_Kesesesese_, it's okay. You new here? You look new. Vat's your name?" she asked, a hint of a German accent in her voice. The Englishman glanced to her side, wolf whistling as a girl in a rather short skirt crouched to ice something up, before returning his attention to her.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And before you ask, I'm from England," he replied, giving his signature smirk. The albino laughed, throwing her head back.

"Gilberta Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you. Are you searching for someone?"

"Not really. I was going to go for a walk. And if you're done with your interrogating, then I'm going." Gilberta fell into step beside him and smirked slightly.

"Know anyone yet?"

"Only my irritating American roomie. And this guy who looked like her. Why?"

"I can introduce you to some friends. You know, just if you needed anyone to talk to," said the albino. Arthur briefly wondered where the accent was from and was considering on asking her is she was really german when she spoke up. "And just so you know, I'm Prussian. Not German." Seeing the slightly surprised look in his eyes she smirked. "You looked like you were going to ask me that," she explained. Before the Englishman could say anything, Gilberta paused and pointed out to a girl with short blond hair who was wearing a black tank top and cargo pants, headphones slung around her neck as she jogged.

"That's _mein schwester._ YO! WEST!" she hollered. Arthur smirked slightly and watched as the blonde turned her head and sighed before walking over to them. She gave the boy with her sister a once over before turning to the albino.

"Vat _now_ Gilberta? And who is this?"

"This is Arthur. Arthur, _mein schwester_ Luise. He's new, Luise. Isn't that awesome?"

"_Ja, ja._ _Hallo_ Arthur. If I were you I wouldn't go anyvhere vith Gilberta. She's got perverted friends." With that piece of advice, Luise left, leaving a smirking Arthur. The blond glanced at the girl next to him and raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his hair.

"Perverted friends?"

"Come on, I'll take you to meet them."

Arthur really didn't know why this…_Prussian_ was helping him on his first day, but he was really too interested to leave right now. Plus, he might meet some interesting people. They walked through the grounds and suddenly Gilberta paused, pointing to two girls who were surrounded by boys.

"That's them over there. FRANNY! IZZY!" she shouted, waving at them. Both the girls turned to look at their friend and then marched through the horde, coming to a stand still in front of the Englishman. Arthur eyed them both and wolf whistled, smirking and winking. Both the girls flushed a bit, and one giggled.

Both of them were brunettes, though one's hair was admittedly lighter than the others. One had violet eyes and her light brown hair done up in a French twist. She was wearing a white skirt (that was quit short, but Arthur wasn't complaining) and a light purple (not lavender) t-shirt. Her lips were a full luscious red and she winked back at him. The other had slightly darker hair which was done in a messy bun and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. She looked like she smiled a lot.

"Okay, Arthur, these are _mein_ friends. This is Francine and that is Isabel. Izzy, Franny, this is Arthur, a new guy," introduced the albino. They all nodded at each other before Francine spoke.

"_Bonjour, mon cher_," she greeted, eyeing Arthur openly. The Frenchwoman hummed appreciatively, taking in the ripped clothing and the black eyeliner that had his eyes looking darker. Not to mention the numerous chains hanging from his jeans which made tinkling noises and the silver chains around his wrists. There was also something that looked like finger armor on one of his fingers. A punk. And the green highlights in his hair brought out his green eyes. Were those piercings? Francine nodded, walking closer to study him. Yes, a perfect catch…I mean match, for her.

The Englishman snorted at the close scrutiny he received, letting his travel over all three women before settling them back on the brunette in front of him.

"What? My clothing not suiting your frenchiness, love?" he asked, smirking at the slightly offended look on her face.

"Mmmm, my 'frenchiness', as you so eloquently put it, is razer insatiable. A trip to the dormitories after zis? My room," she remarked easily. Arthur snorted, grinning slightly at her.

"I should warn you, darling, I never go easy. And on a completely different note, I don't like the French, though I'm sure that must've been obvious."

Francine smirked and backed away, eyeing the Englishman one more time before letting her lips quirk ever so slightly in a grin.

"Don't like ze French? Or is it just me? Eizer way, _mon petit lapin_, I'll 'ave you coming to me in no time." Arthur smirked back.

"Is that a challenge, poppet? Because it is _on._"

Their handshake was interrupted by a cough as Amelia strode over.

"Hey Arthur dude! I see you met the resident perverts!" greeted the American with a smirk. Isabel smiled rather freely.

"Hi Amy! You met Arthur?" she asked, waving a hand at the punk who had finished his glaring competition with her friend and was busy eyeing some girls a little way off. The Brit had an attractive smirk on his face as he passed a wink to one of the girls who was staring at him. The girl flushed and giggled, waving slightly at him before turning away. The Englishman returned his gaze to his companions, raising an eyebrow at the look they all gave him. He just realized they were all girls. Amelia rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of '_player…flirt…punk'_. And they all fit him properly too. Francine snorted, crossing her arms and taking on a snooty look.

"Really? Zose girls? Zey aren't even attractive. If you really want to flirt with someone, make it someone worz your while," she remarked, her eyes narrowing as one of the girls sashayed past the blond male and batted her eyelashes and looking flirty. Arthur winked and brushed her skirt as she walked past. The girl squealed and blushed, turning to give him a look of admiration before hurrying away.

"They're all easy. And why would you care who I flirt with?" shot back Arthur. However, he didn't give the brunette a chance to respond, pulling his headphones on and winking at her, turning on his heel and walking away. The albino squinted slightly as he walked away, watching as the Englishman was attacked by a horde of girls.

"He has a tongue piercing?" she finally asked. All of the girls whipped their heads to where the Englishman had waved the girls off and was talking to Matthew.

"Does 'e? _Ohononononon_, 'es going to be a good catch."

Amelia shivered slightly. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hi again. *Stands nervously* So? What do you think? Actually, I'm so scared I don't want flames if you don't mind. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review.**

**.:|Silver|:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the super long update. But my school's finally OVER! ^^ I'm soooo happy. Anyways, here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

* * *

Francine made it her goal to stalk Arthur relentlessly, watching him, flirting with him and learning all about him. She was delighted to find that Arthur could be a gentleman if he tried, but he preferred staying in his moody shell, snapping at anyone and everyone, including his roommate. Speaking of roommate, Amelia seemed to be tolerating Arthur pretty well considering how much he ignored her for hours on end. Francine sighed, propping her chin elegantly on her hand as she gazed out at the rosebushes out in the school's garden. School had started up again and with it they were forced back into their uniforms. Of course the Frenchwoman had nothing against the uniform. She made it look sexy when she wore it, the skirt a bit more fitted to her, stopping mid-thigh in all its red plaid glory, and her white blouse pressed to perfection. Her hair was done up in a braided and messy bun, looking perfect too in a rather delicate way. Francine sighed again, focusing her attention on the art teacher who was talking about projects. Her gaze drifted across the art room to two Italian boys in her class. They were also aspiring designers, very much like herself.

Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Lovino's name always came first. He was the older of the two by about five minutes (yes, they were twins) **[A/N: I know they're not, but just for the story they are]** and he was the one who made an impression. Lovino was loud and completely the opposite of his brother. His hair was a darker shade, his skin a bit more tanned and his eyes a hazel-green instead of the bright amber like his brother. Feliciano was the quieter one who loved everyone. He would be cheerful all the time, with his chestnut brown hair, the weird curl in it, and bright amber eyes. And they both, well, at least Feliciano, thought of her as their sister. She rather enjoyed that. Her gaze then drifted to the other members of the class, ignoring them since they weren't as interesting to her as everyone else. The teacher finally stopped talking and said something, moving to sit down in his seat. All the students shuffled paper, brought forth their sketchpads and started sketching away. Francine blinked again, this time in confusion, and caught Lovino's eye across the room, raising an eyebrow. He glared and rolled his eyes before gesturing to his clothes and then the paper. The Frenchwoman nodded gratefully and quickly took out her own notepad, starting on a new design she had been thinking of.

She started sketching out a rough body for the clothes, then started on the clothes themselves. Before she knew it, the class was over and they were being escorted outside. The Frenchwoman waited at the door, joining Feliciano and Lovino as they walked. Both the Italians greeted her, one with a bright smile and a hug and the other with a customary scowl.

"_Salut_ _mes chers Italiens!_" she greeted brightly, holding her sketchbook loosely as she strolled with her two friends, her handbag hanging off her shoulder elegantly. Lovino grunted, glaring in front of him. Feliciano gave her another bright smile.

"Ve! _Ciao, sorella_! Why were you looking distracted today?" asked the lighter haired Italian, smiling as he bounced along. _Well, 'e is quite more perceptive zan what I zhought 'im to be_, mused Francine as she gave a smirk.

"Hmm, I was zinking about ze new boy. 'ave eizer of you you seen 'im ze whole day?" she asked. Lovino snorted.

"He's in Isabella's class," growled out the older Vargas, scowling away. He had learned the hard way not to even _try_ calling either of the Frenchwoman's friends anything except their designated names. That was not an experience he wished to repeat any time soon. Who knew _stilettos_ could be used as weapons. Francine hummed and fished around in her bag, pulling out a packet of gum and offering one to Feli, smiling as the Italian took one, popped it into his mouth, and thanked her. She put her own stick of gum in mouth and chewed, pulling out her camera while she was at it.

"We 'ave a photography assignment, _oui_?" she asked, fiddling with the settings on her camera. Feliciano nodded eagerly and bubbled on about how he was going to be photographing Luise. The French-speaking girl simply nodded and hummed along wherever she felt necessary, a small smile lighting up her face as she listened to the younger Vargas go on and on about his crush. It was really cute, if she did say so herself. Just then something else caught her eye. A familiar blond was walking down the corridor, the green streaks evident in his hair and his uniform managing to still make him look punkish. There, in the corridor and glaring at something murderously, was Arthur Kirkland. And he was dressed in the dark blue plaid trousers of the high-school, along with the usual white half-sleeve shirt. The shirt was untucked, the Brit was wearing a spikey leather-and-steel wristband, two stud on one ear and still had his tongue piercing in place. The first couple of buttons of his pristine shirt had been left open, the tie purposefully loosened, and he looked rather gorgeous. A predatory smirk took over the Frenchwoman's face as she eyed the Englishman who was flirting with a small gaggle of girls.

"_Ohononononon! _I've found _my_ model," she said with an evil smirk as she rubbed her palms together. The two Italian twins exchanged wary glances as they watched the brunette strut over to Arthur. She lazily draped her arms around the blond boy's waist, grinning up at him, all Cheshire-cat like.

"_Salut, rosbif_," she greeted with a sultry wink. You could practically _feel_ the waves of hate that radiated off some girls. Arthur just looked down at the woman in his arms coolly, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

"'ello, frog princess. Just what are you doing?"

"I 'ave a proposition for you," offered the female, winking and straightening, dusting her skirt from imaginary dust. The Englishman gave her a slightly curious look, shifting slightly and giving a dramatic sigh.

"I've got stuff to do," he replied, his tongue briefly flicking out, the silver metal embedded in his tongue attracting the attention of all the girls present, including the Frenchwoman. The Brit put in his own heated gaze on Francine, leering at her. In spite of herself, the brunette found a blush creeping up her cheeks. The gaze was just so…_raw_. Just in time, she remembered the deal and tried to act unaffected, coyly smiling.

"Are you up for it, _cher_? I want you to model for me for my art project," she said, biting her lip lightly and letting her gaze check him out. To his credit, Arthur didn't react to her scanning, simply grinning more lecherously.

"Model, eh? What else do you have in mind, love?" he asked, laying it thick with the British accent. There were some swoons from other girls while Francine herself remained unmoved. Well…to a certain degree.

"Maybe a reward if you do well," she said with a sleazy wink. She produced a black sharpie and smirked at Arthur, pulling his hand towards herself and scrawling her name and number onto his wrist with a flourish. "Call me when you decide, _mon Coeur_," she said with a bright flirty grin, turning on her heel and sashaying away, glancing over her shoulder to see the Brit blatantly checking her out. She put a bit more bounce in her steps and swung her hips a bit more, smirking. "And enjoy ze view!" she called.

Some way off, Amelia cast her brother a glance.

"How long do you think this challenge'll take?" she asked. Matthew shrugged, looking at the girls flocking around Arthur.

"Quite some time, eh. I feel a bit sorry for you, Amelia. All the girls with different accents are much more sought after here."

"Don't remind me. Speaking of, where's Gilberta?"

"I don't know and honestly don't care."

"Hmm, I have to find her. She stole my bra. Bye!"

"Too much information Amelia!"

But the American was already gone. With a sigh the Canadian man shook his head and walked away to his own dorm. Man, this was going to be one _long_ year.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know this chapter wasn't that good, but my lack of muse is affecting each of my stories in strange ways. Ah well, I apologize again. Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:.**


End file.
